


Faded Blue (complete)

by Windsofchange



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windsofchange/pseuds/Windsofchange
Summary: Written about 3/4 years ago but thought I would finally post in on here so hope you enjoy it.Raphael.Michaelangelo.Donnetello.Leonardo.The four turtle brothers who fight evil time and time again.Each has their own part to play.A role.A purpose.What would happen if one went missing?One of them never became a ninja?If one of them had never been there at the time they were needed most?What would New York be without the leader in blue?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,this is not really a long fanfic and I did write it when I was much younger so it's a bit different to my usual style but I thought I would post it anyway.Let me know what you think.

I made my way to the dojo where Mikey and Donnie were already sitting.I sat down and asked what they were doing.

Mikey never sits still,especially since... then.He usually wonders aimlessly around,sometimes playing video games and other times in the dojo with master Splinter.Lately he has taken to ‘exploring the sewers’ but I know all he does is mourn alone since he has seen every inch of the sewers and there is nothing new.He doesn't play his pranks as heartfully as he used but he has started to crack a smile once and a while.

Donnie has taken to staying in his lab.I do pull him out from time to time but he always finds a way back in.I have no clue what he is working on but he won't let anyone come in and even watch.Not even sensei who he refuses nicely but meaningfully.He’s also been in the dojo from time to time practising his skills and sometimes sparring with me.

I think he misses April and maybe even Casey too.They were the only human friends we had.At first they used to come in a lot to see if they could help but after a while,none of us would talk so they stopped visiting.April did phone from time to time,stating that she saw the krang or maybe even Rahzar or Fishface but we never left the sewers.

I mean,my brothers didn't leave the sewers.I did go out in the first week but Mikey found out.Mikey wouldn't let me go.He couldn't have stopped me even if he wanted to but he told Donnie and they both wanted to come with me.I am not risking their lives after what's happened.So I stopped.Contact from the topside world is broken.Thats how it's been for three weeks.

“Sensei told us to come here,it's apparently important news,”Donnie said.  
“Yeah,maybe it's the squirellanoids who've returned or maybe it could be…”  
He stopped when the giant form of the rat appeared in the door.At least he noticed.His hearings improved.

“Raph,Sensei has come in,”he whispered,leaning over Donnie.  
Unfortunately his brain hasn't gained anything.

He carried his faithful stick and whacked Mikey on the head.He beat me to it.  
“Silence Michaelangelo,”he said”,I've have been thinking lately that you should go out and continue patrolling the city.Keeping it safe from the likes of Shredder and the Krang as well as maybe asking for help from the mutanimals….”

The word help got my temper rising.My whole body was shaking with rage and I tried to stop myself from punching the nearest thing.Donnie.I very nearly didn't succeed for Donnie was staring right at my hand,inches from his face.I lowered it and stood up.

“Sensei,we can't go out now.Not after the Shredder attacked us and everything else since then.Asking for help from Slash and his team?No way.Leo wouldn't have wanted us to just abandon our own team and we aren't ready and he we sure ain’t replacing him.”  
My heart was pounding in my chest and my vision was tinted red.  
Anger clouds the mind.

“Raphael,I understand what has been happening but you must heed..”

I interrupted again.Not a wise thing to do but I was fuelled by my enemy.Anger.

“Sensei,that's the thing.You will never understand.Ever.You weren't there.Youdidnt see him dies right infront of your eyes.You don't know if that will happen again and the thing is it's all my fault that he's gone.We can't replace him like that.Not now.Not ever!”  
My outburst lead to sadness.My heart cooled but the gates had been opened and could never be locked again.I stormed out the room.It was not respectable nor good nor right to yell at everyone but it lightened my mind.What has happened to me?

Mikey's POV  
“Dude,that was so not cool,”I said to no one in particular.Leo being gone had effected all of us but Raph the most.He keeps blaming himself.   
Raphael!” Splinter called but Raph was long gone.  
“I think he needs time alone Sensei,he didn't mean it but he has been taking it pretty hard,”Donnie reassured him.I nodded and ran out of the room and towards my older brother’s room

“Raph.”  
No answer.  
“RAPH!”  
No answer.  
Maybe he wasn't there.  
“Raphie”  
I heard a shuffle inside and the door was yanked open.  
“Don't call me that,”he said,annoyed and I smiled.  
I went into his room,avoiding the drum kit but I still hit it.Ding.  
“Mikey!”  
“Sorry!”  
He sat down on the bed and I sat down next to him.

“What is it Mikey?”he said,annoyed at my bothering “,can't you bother someone else?”  
He muttered to himself in annoyance.I know he was thinking he said the wrong thing but Raph was Raph.Usually Leo is the one to go to but Raph's the eldest now.He noticed my tears and I quickly wiped them away.Raph would make fun of me.

“What do you need little brother?”he said softly.What did I need?I was just here to comfort him.  
Another knock but they opened the door and there was the brainiac.He edged around the drumkit and stood next to the bed.  
“Oh yeah,Raph can I come in?”Donnie asked sheepishly.He was already in anyway.  
“Sure,seeing as you invited yourself in,”Raph answered and Donnie sat down next to me.It was an awkward silence which held a silent mourning.We were all missing the blue banded ninja.He was the one to fix the rifts and unite us all.  
“Well,you know if you don't have anything to say you can leave.I came here to be alone after all,”Raph muttered,his elbow on the bed frame and his head in his hand.  
That was it.Well Raph wasn't one to talk much after all but that was all he had to say.  
What is happening to our family?

Donnie’s POV  
That does it.He isn't Leo and he never will be but he isn't even trying to be nice.I stood up and went right infront of him.His gaze fell upon me as if just realising I was there and he sat up properly.  
“Is that all you've got to say,Raph?Is it?After all the disrespect and sadness you gave to Splinter and now you want us to leave.Have you even seen what's been going on this past month?We’ve grown apart and you aren't even trying to help.We have nobody else to talk to.Leo is gone,”I was really getting to him now and his gaze hardened at the name”,You can't hold onto the past so tightly that you refuse to move on.You have to,you have no choice.We now look up to you since your the eldest now.Stop hiding in your shell and become that leader that you always wanted to be.You got your wish now didn't you?”  
His emerald eyes held no anger only regret and guilt.I turned and left the room.I heard footsteps behind me and I hand on my shoulder.  
“Donnie,you are right.We need to go and we will go tonight,”he said and before I could reply he had left for the dojo.  
Mikey came racing up to me and smiled.houlder.  
It was Mikey.  
“I know Raph doesn't say much but he is sorry you know and I know he'll change his mind.I made sure of it!”  
I gave him a questioning look but he only smiled and ran off into the sewers to do his ‘exploring’.  
I walked to my lab and out of the corner of my eye I saw Raph go to Splinter’s room.  
Whatever Mikey did or I did it sure did work since he came out with a sliver of a smile on his face.He really had changed his mind.  
What has changed in him?

I was painting on the new design onto the Shellraiser when I heard shouting.A few seconds later,Raph burst into the room with Mikey who was clutching his shoulder tightly.He pushed my younger brother onto my desk chair and Mikey slowly removed his arm showing a crimson scratch.It looked small but I began to clean and examin it carefully.I dabbed it with water and began wrapping when Mikey started to explain.

“I was thinking and walking around in the tunnels when I heard voices….and tapping.I went to the corner and I heard the noise but it was louder.I look around and I saw some Footbots.I accidentally sneezed and then they began chasing me.I lost them and came straight here yelling!”

I nodded,knotting the bandage and patting his arm.  
“It'll be fine in a day or two just make sure to not hit your shoulder again,”I said and he nodded and spinner around in the chair.

Some things never change.

“What I don't get Mikey,is how you cut yourself,”Raph said,drumming his fingers on the table.He stopped and looke at Mikey who had stopped spinning.It was true that the cut was to thin to have come from a blade or ninja star.I turned my head to Mikey who I could see was thinking.  
I would have been able to see the cogs moving if he had any brain.

“Oh yeah,I hit the door when I was coming in.It really hurt,”he said,rubbing his arm.After a while,Raph spoke up.The hothead was taking charge.No better choice really and I'm not the one to argue at this moment.Not after all I said.

“Well,if the shellhead isn't hurt then let's go topside.It’s time for a patrol guys,”he said,leaving the room with Mikey who stuck his tongue out at me.  
Mikey will always be Mikey.

I reached for my bo staff.Its been a while since its been used.Never thought we'd be a team again. My brothers and I.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's being posted all in one go so you get to see the next bit too!

Raph's POV  
I reached for the manhole cover.My finger wavered.We didn't have to go.Who knows what has happened?What if the city doesn't need us anymore?  
“It's now or never,Raph,”Mikey said from below me.  
I climbed the last rung of the ladder and pushed the cover off.I pulled myself out and waited for the others to climb up.  
It been so long since I've been up on the surface.I haven't been here since after his death.I haven't dared to even look for his body since if the Shredder had found us so easily,what could be said about going up again alone.

“Wow,the city looks…”  
“different,”Donnie finished Mikey’s sentence.We were in an alleyway,the same one we escaped from and the city looked pretty much the same.The same dumpsters,same mangy old cats,same dilapidated buildings…  
Pretty much New York.

“Well,I don't see what you guys are googling about but let's begin our night patrol,”I said,mustering up as much enthusiasm as possible and I began to climb the building.  
Today was a new day,new route,new patrol.It was going to be different.I wasn't going the same way.Not if the Shredder knew it.He wasn't an easy guy to loose,

“Raph,why are we going this way?We usually take that route towards 23rd street,”Donnie asked.

If only they'd just let me lead and stop asking questions.Now I know how hard it must have been for Leo.If only he was still here to help.It brought to many memories to go to the same places,too many happy times and sad times.They would engulf me in sorrow.

“Well,because I say so that's why,”I answered to the point,tapping my foot impatiently as they just began the climb.Mikey reached first and ran straight to the other side to look down.I watched as Donnie stopped in the middle of his climb to look through a window but before I could say anything he continued.

“Raph,you should see this,”Mikey called.He didn't even turn around,too transfixed by something.  
“Raph,you know down there,I saw something,”Donnie added,peering down the way we had come.  
“Raphie,come on!”  
“Raph,seriously it is important!”  
“Raph!”  
“Raph!”

My brain was going to explode by all this.I tried to keep my temper down,pushing it right back and thankfully the others realised.Mikey just came over to me and dragged Donnie and I towards the opposite side.Donnie didn't even complain.

“Look!”

That was all he needed to say.My mind finally got what was different.New York wasn't New York anymore.It was quiet.This city never sleeps.Never.The streets were stark empty,cars parked and their headlamps dimmed or off.No human or even a rampaging mutant in sight.No voices,no noises,nothing pleasant.

“Donnie,down there!”Mikey whispered loudly and I also looked.

The foot.The Krang.Walking,marching,crawling everywhere.Controlling the city.Pulling out people who were hiding,arresting them and taking them away.Faint cries and robotic voices were the sounds in the city.

This should never have come to this.Only this time we weren't there to stop them.

I watched as the aliens and robots made there way towards one thing.I gasped and my brothers also looked.It was a building.Not just any building.On top of it was a statue.A ginormous thing that every eye could see wherever they were.  
The Shredder.In all his horrible glory.

“He actually looks even more ugly if that's possible,”I whispered.

Next to him were small statuettes of the Krang and his minions.Tigerclaw,Fishface,Karai,Beebop and Rocksteady too.But there was something beside him.Two sticks?I squinted and I made out what it was.

A pair of Katanas.

Donnie's POV  
“So I see you are still alive,pathetic turtles.”  
In a flash,I pulled out my bo and looked around.Raph and Mikey did the same with their respective weapons.It was too dark to see much but I was sure I heard him.That voice sounded so familiar.I was hoping I was wrong.

“I was going to tell you that I saw…”I stopped.

Out of the darkness,three shapes emerged.One was a tall humanoid tiger,with his tail missing along with no eye and a chewed off ear.His eyepatch was black and he held a gun loaded and pointed at us.Tiger claw.

Beside him on the left was a fish with robotic legs and wearing a tank to breathe on land.His metal feet were good enough weapons.Fishface.

On his right was the tall black mutt,thin and agile but not as much brain power.His claws were deadly and his name was Rahzar.

Once these were humans but under the Shredder’s command,they had been mutated on missions.Aggressive and relentless mutants,we were in for a hard time.

“Weren't expecting us,were you now?”Raph said,giving the signal we knew all too well. We all ran and charged at the villains.I faced Tiger claw,his eye fixed on me and I pointed my bo.His gun was loaded and he began to fire yet I ducked and dodged every single one.

“You are weak without you brother turtle,”he said,reloading his gun.I took the moment to strike and knocked the gun out of his paw.It landed near Mikey who was twirling his nunchucks and hitting Rahzar with ease.I pushed at the giant feline and he hit an electric billboard.IIt crackled with electricity and zapped him leaving his hair standing on end.

“Thanks for the gift,Donnie,”Mikey yelled.He kicked Rahzar away and picked up the gun.He fingered in his hands but Rahzar swiped at him and it slipped.Mikey rolled out the way the second time and grabbed it.He threw it at me and I ran up to the wall,bounced off it into the air and reached for it with my stuff.I missed.The gun was too far out of my reach and I fell down and landed right infront of Fishface.

“Donnie!What are you doing?”Raph shouted,angrily since he was about to hit the fish and get rid of him.Oops.That’s what Mikey usually says.He’s clumsy and I'm smart.He’s weird and I'm not.Today,the tables have turned.

“Oh...what have we here?”Fishface picked the gun up and quickly aimed it at me.He is fast for an aquatic animal.I didn't move a muscle and neither did the others.

“One move and I shoot,”he said “,now drop your weapons and come silently .”  
I was on the floor and I slowly tilted my head.Mikey looked to Raph who threw his sais on the concrete grumpily and Mikey did the same.

How could I be so dumb?I should have kept training over the past month instead of living in my lab.At least we wouldn't be loosing against these three weirdos.Rahzar and Tigerclaw,who was now fine with not even a scar of burnt hair, came and stood beside the purple robotic freak.

He grabbed a bottle with a clear liquid.He smirked.  
“Guys,run its…”but before I could finish he sprayed and the mist surrounded me.It knocked me out.The last thing I saw was my brothers,panicked and unsure.I hope they listen for once….

Mikey’s POV  
I ran and jumped,pushing my brother behind a stone wall,separating one half of the building from the other.It was one of those flats with the rooftop gardens and the other one was bare but this one compared was fully furnished with deckchairs,a leaning parousel and a deflated paddling pool.Not what I would want but it seemed good cover.

“We have to go back and crush those monsters!”  
Raph was pulling himself over the wall but I grabbed onto his leg.  
He still continued to try.He was determined and was succeeding.I swung on his leg harder and he fell,landing on me.He was fine but my arm wasn't.I couldn't even look at it, let alone move it now.  
“Mikey!Are you crazy?”  
“Raph,they're probably gone and we had to get away from that liquid.Donnie said to run and he knows a ton about this stuff,”I said and Raph finally slumped down next to me in defeat.  
“First Leo,now Donnie.What’s happening?I’m a terrible brother.I should leave New York.It would be better off without me,”he sighed,he wasn't even facing me now.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he turned around.I hugged him and for once he returned the favour.He really needed it.I winced when he touched my right arm and Raph held it.  
“Even if I'm not a scientist,I can tell it’s probably hurt,”he said,worriedly.He prodded it and I shouted in pain.  
He untied his mask and knotted it around my arm.He then untied mine and wrapped it around for support.I stood up and waited for Raph to get up.He held onto the wall and heaved himself up with difficulty.

“Raph,are you okay?”  
“Fine,”he grimaced,now standing.He wasn't putting any weight on his left leg.  
I stared at him questioningly.Now it was my turn to be a doctor.

“Professor Doctor Mikey is in the house!”


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep on reading guys,you wont regret it =)

Donnie's POV  
I forced my eyes to open,though they were heavy and tired and I began to observe where I was.Definitely not the lair,so my brothers really did listen to me and ran away hopefully.Good,though I had a speck of hope that they would have rescued me but it's for the best.I was in a cell,painted in the evil pitch black colour of the Foot clan.The door was locked obviously since they weren't that dumb and my legs were chained to the wall opposite the door.My hands were free though.They weren't even expecting me to try and escape or they weren't smart enough to tie me up properly.

There was so much more I wanted to say to my brothers.I’ve been thinking that since Leo died,anyway possible to talk to him.Master Splinter said that through meditation he was reachable since you can sometime gets to the deceased but whenever he tried,it never worked.

The Shredder was merciless.All his life he wanted revenge on our father and he would take it out on anyone close to him.Including me.

They left me in here for days.No food.No water.Nothing.Just me alone and bored for once in my life I had nothing to do.My T-phone was on me but was dead since it was cracked.Plus,I could hear this ear-splitting moan.An undescribable noise that clawed through my ears in my nightmares,keeping me in that middle place between sleep and consciousness.

After so long,I could hardly sit up from starvation.Who knew how long I’d been here?  
The room was windowless so I couldn't even tell if it was morning or night.I think it was morning though when the first sign of life greeted me.I heard a clatter from outside and the door groaned open.It was Baxter Stockman,the mutated fly henchman.I could easily take him on.

Not in this state.

“Get up turtle,the Shredder wants you,”he buzzed flapping around in the door.He moved aside as Rahzar came in,crouching low to get through the door.I didn't even move,just my eyes followed him in.He unchained my legs.There was no point to cage me if I couldn't go anywhere.

“At least,tell me what he wants?”I said covering the fear but it came out in a scratchy voice.My throat was dry and I could only dream of a drink.

“Well,I may as well.The Shredder need your help and there is no point in refusing for there is punishment for disobedience,”he waited for me to get up but I didn't so he grabbed me in his long claws.It was like needles on my back however I had to bear it.Not give the enemy what they want.

He lifted me up and exited through the door.There were a few more cells built in a semicircle shape against the wall and the dog moved to the middle.The Stockman fly fluttered out the room.

“If you don't cooperate,your dear brothers will pay…”  
That's when the blood-curdling groaning started again.I wished I could block it out but I had tried in vain too many times in the cell.The tear were welling up in my eyes and I blinked them away.  
“Donnie!”  
“Help us,brother!”  
“Don't leave us!”  
It was all of them.Mikey and Raph were caught.I knew I should have said more.But the last voice sounded so similar.

“Yes that is you leader,Leonardo.So fearless yet look where that lead to!”he laughed as he walked down the hall.The anger was so hard to bare.I will destroy this worthless mutant when I get the chance.

He threw me on the floor in front of Shredder’s throne.I didn't even lift my head to acknowledge him.I was exhausted and more sleep would do fine.The Shredder muttered some words and Rahzar left so there was only him,the Stockman fly and I left.

“I would run you through this instance but what pain would that bring when I've already done that to another.I want you to help Stockman in his lab and with your expertise,I'm sure you won't need to face the consequences of not helping.Disobedience is not tolerated here,”the Shredder waved his arm away and the Stockman fly zipped over to me,dragging me to his lab.

“Don't try anything funny or you know the punishment,”he buzzed and dropper me near a table.He walked over to another table,banging and adjusting something for a while until he came over to me.He was holding a metal bracelet and he closed it around my arm.

“What's this for?”I mumbled but it was barely audible since I was so tired.My arms were like lead and my legs didn't even feel like my legs.I couldn't move them.  
The fly zipped over to his worktop and came back holding a remote.He pulled the lever on it slightly upwards and a tingling sensation went down my spine.  
Electricity.It was low so it wasn't painful but in the mad scientists hand it could do much,much worse.

He didn't answer anyway and pulled the lever down.Fishface clomped in and kicked a tray across the floor.It had a cup of water and surprisingly some bread and soup.Not too bad and my hand found there way there.I pulled the tray closer and clutched the cup in shivering hands.It slipped out of my fingers and clattered to the floor.The water had spilled on the floor but some of it was left.

Fishface and Stockman were too busy arguing.

I sipped the water and it refreshed me right away.The coolness was a welcome relief.I took small bites from the bread which was slightly stale but after such a time with no food it was delicious.

Slowly,I finished the whole thing and I was still craving for more.I didn't bother saying.They wouldn't give me any more anyway.This was the enemy,a foe not a friend.I pushed the tray away and it landed next to Fishface.

“Done already.Shredder says to give him as much as needed for the turtle is going to be helping us and needs to do it properly,”Fishsticks said to Stockman and they left.  
The fly flittered in moments later with another plate.They wanted me to help them.They needed to stay ahead,to conquer and destroy.

Why would I help the enemy?  
If only I had a choice.If only my brothers could rescue me….

Raph’s POV  
We made it back to the lair eventually.Mikey supporting me whilst walking and I tried to help him with climbing.Not that he needed me as much.I used the broken pole from the parasol as a stick to help but my whole body still ached when we reached home.

Splinter came to greet us although I couldn't find the words so Mikey explained in as short a story as he could.It wasn't really a story to be proud of telling.Our father shook his head and began to use the healing mantra on my leg.The pain seeped out and when he finished there was just a numb feeling left.  
“Sleep my sons,we will talk of this tomorrow,”he whispered as he finished bandaging Mikey’s arm.  
I lay on the couch and fell asleep right there.

The next day passed the same as it did always for the past month.And the day after.And the day after.

Splinter gathered us and we tried to make a plan.Any plan at all to save Donnetello but there was always a problem in every plan.Nobody to disable the cameras but then if changed we'd find there was nobody left to distract the guards.It was hopeless.

Who knew if Donnie was still there?It had been three whole weeks,The Shredder could have easily disposed of him.Like he did with Leo.I wandered through the lounge.Usually we would all have dinner together but there's been this empty silence which can never be filled.The missing voice and now voices.

It was sometime later that I found myself in Leo’s old room.It was dark and a thick layer of dust matted everything but it was clean and tidy otherwise.His Space Heroes action figures stood on the shelf alongside a stack of comic books.I sat down on his bed.It was as if he had never left by the looks of his room.Now wasn't the time to dwell on the past.What’s done is done.I stood up and accidently knocked over the stack of comics.Nobody would care but I picked them up anyway.Although before I placed them back I found another book which wasn't a comic.

Intrigued I picked it up.It had a leather cover which was navy blue and threaded on the front was ‘NOTEBOOK’ in gilt scrawled writing.I picked it up and put the rest of the comics back but I held onto the notebook and carried it back to my room.  
Who knew that Leo liked to write?


	4. 4

Opening the cover I came to the first page with Leo's neat handwriting.Luckily it wasn't as bad as Mikey's or as unreadable as Donnie's.I began to read:

Day 1-Monday 16th October  
So I found this book in a box,near the pizza place my brothers love.I went there to get the pizza since I lost the competition thank to Raph.He cheated but I didn't say anything!I found this book and thought why don't I write in this.Just the event of the day nothing too boring to make this a ‘soppy diary’ as the hothead would put it.e

One day,I'll show them too.The adventures we have had and will have will all be written here.We can never forget them then and share them with others.But I should hide this from the guys.They’ll never let me hear the end of this.They would think this is just a dumb diary but really it's an account of my life.So I can remember each and every moment with my brothers.

The notebook was special.It's as if I can hear every single word from Leo's mouth.He was always a great storyteller though that's one of the things I never got to tell him.I wish I had now.

I continued reading through the days,weeks,months.I grasped onto every word and I could remember most of the events myself.Some things I never knew about him but that's to be expected seeing as he wasn't the extremely talkative type.Like Mikey.

In the end,I found myself on the latest entry.I began to read it but the sadness overwhelmed me.

Day 713-Sunday 3rd January

I wouldn't say anything amazing happened today.Unless you count Raph arguing with me,Mikey ordering pizza and covering it with melted ice cream or Donnie exploding one of his inventions as something but I don't.

Although,I have a really bad feeling about today.Splinter said that it was probably the cold getting to me but I disagree.I didn't think we needed to go on patrol today,especially since the recent activity of the foot.There’s rumours the Shredder has been going out himself to search for us.

I haven't told my brothers yet.Don't want them to start persuading me to attack him.It's dangerous but we’re going.I’ll write tomorrow about anything more interesting that happened tonight.Probably not much.

I banged the bed and threw the book on the floor.I picked it up after though.It's the only way I have a memory of him with me.I went back to his room.It's not fair that he never got to write another word.What about what happened after

The real thing that's bugging me though is that he never told us Shredder was going out himself.How could he? A part of me believes Leo bought it on himself,what happened that cold January but really he was trying to protect us.In his weird brotherly way.

I picked up one of his Space Heroes mega pens.The words needed to go somewhere so why not here.So I filled in the blanks.

Splinter’s POV  
“Michelangelo,wake up my son,”I gently shook my turtle son but he just turned over.He was always the late sleeper.I clutched his arm and squeezed it as hard as I could.  
“Ow!Master Splinter!”he jumped out of the bed and landed on the floor.He stumbled up and bowed.He rubbed his head in his sleepy state.I sighed.

“Michaelangelo,I’m going out to the top.So stay in the lair and do not wake up Raphael.”  
My other son would be suspicious but Michelangelo would not.He was young,even if slightly but he would not suspect a thing.

“Sure thing,Sensei.Can I sleep now?”he asked,getting back into bed.I nodded and gave him a hug.He smiled and closed his eyes,falling back into sleep.  
I slipped out his room and silently peeped through Raphael’s door.

“I am sorry my son,it had to be this way,”I whispered and his face frowned in his sleep.He would try to follow if he knew what I was actually doing.He can't help me in his weakens form.I must protect my sons even if I have failed one,I must do everything in my power to save the other.

I sweeped out the lair and into the blackness of the night.I leaped and jumped on the route I knew so well from the stories of my sons.I reached the warehouse.The enemy's headquarters.

I crashed through the giant doors,knocking over the foot soldiers like skittles.They weren't a problem.I ran through the endless hallways with many doors and eventually I heard voices from a door.

Who would be awake at dawn?I crashed through the door into a lab similar to Donatello’s one.There was piles of trash everywhere.Plates were stacked up high along with cups in one corner.Tons of inventions were scattered around carelessly.At a worktop was a figure.Working and laughing from time to time like a crazy scientist from the movies.

I jumped and flipped over landing right in front of the form.It was my son.

“Sensei?What are you doing here?Why’d you come?”he asked.It was too dark to see his face but his voice wasn't happy.Why?  
He moved into the light of the lamp and I held back a gasp.He looked ill.None of his weapons were on him but he wore a metal bracelet.It tingled and electricity shot out of it,coursing down the turtle.

“My son!”

I tried to pry of the bracelet but it didn't work.His eyes were red from staying awake.His face wasn't the usual shade.He was shivering from fear.

“Sensei,you've got to save the others.They got Leo.Leo.They’ll pay,”he yelled at the end and threw the spanner on the floor.He moved closer to me and shook my shoulders.

“I hear them father.Every night,shouting and yelling.Do you know what I do?”he picked up the toolbox and slammed it against the wall.

“Nothing,”he whispered and began to cry.Tears flowed freely down his face.I rubbed his shell and whispered kind and soothing words to him.He stopped shivering but his hands shook when he moved my arm away.

“Come,my son.We must leave,”I pulled his arm but he didn't move.He shook his head.He walked towards the door and put his hand out.The metal began to spark again and the electricity came.

“I can't.You have to get the others.They are in the jail cells.I can't leave.They caged me in.Go now,please,”he began to sob.I would not leave.My ears twitched as footsteps sounded outside.

“Go.Yoshi is in there.Bring him out to the roof.”

Oraku Saki.The Shredder.

My son pushed me out towards the door.I got out of his grasp and moved back.  
“We will fight together,”I said,holding his hand.If he couldn't leave then I would stay.  
The foot soldiers came in and I hit and bashed as many as I could.The the tiger,fish and dog pounced from behind.A fight without honour.I pushed them but they tackled me and dragged me to the door.My arms were bent at an odd angle from the pressure.I could not help.

“Sensei!”

The tears were gone and only fright remained.

“Don't worry my son,the light will shine again.Protecting you.Helping you in my place,”I shouted.He nodded slowly but snapped out of it when I was thrown through the door.He ran up to me but the bracelet sent out green sparks and he fell to the floor.

The Shredder stood on the roof,the rain lashing down on his armour.The sky was bleak with sadness.The clouds were fitted together like a jigsaw puzzle.  
I breathed in.This was it.

“So rat.You ruined my life by taking Tang Shen from me.You took Karai too.Now you will pay,”he marched up to me,his blades inches from my neck.

“Was it not enough you killed my eldest son?Was it not enough up you stole my other one and locked him up?Was it not enough that you destroyed my life time and again and now you must take it?”

He didn't move.

“Leonardo was a great warrior yet he was blinded by his loyalty to his brothers.He was a great test subject too,”he laughed at my confusion.I thought he died before he could be taken by the Shredder.Unless…

“Yes,that is what I mean,”I knew he was going to start a story so I turned on my phone and pressed the ‘record and send’ button “,you thought he had died.It would not be good enough.I took him back with me.To break you,I had to break him too.Not just physically but mentally.When I was done,I had no use so I got rid of him.He was alive but what was the use?”

I lunged at him but he moved too.Plunging the blade right into my chest.I let out a scream and he cackled.He ordered his minions to leave so he could relish in the moment.I hit my head on the floor and the monster left gleefully.Assuming I was dead.

I needed to warn them.I took out the T-phone and spoke.

“My sons,I am sorry I had to leave.My time was coming to and end soon.I have grown old and with two of my sons gone,I had to save one.I couldn't make the same mistake again.Now the Shredder speaks the truth.What he said was true.I was suspecting it myself for I could not find Leonardo in the spirit realm but I didn't want to bring your hopes too high,”I moaned as the pain intensified “,the light will shine again.Keep smiling,Michaelangelo,Dont blame yourself Raphael,keep your spirits high Donnetello.”  
I placed my hand on my chest.I was fading fast.I closed my eyes.

“if you hear this son,you were brave,selfless and I couldn't be more happy with you Leonardo.All of you.”

I whispered.Each word was painful.With the last of my strength I hit the send button


	5. 5

Raphael’s POV  
I was practising the meditation skill I had read about in Leo’s notebook.It may come in useful for healing actually but so far I couldn't even concentrate.It takes a master to do it and I don't even like meditation.My mind kept going back to the events above,now that Shredder was incharge.Maybe there were some heads to bash and mutants to fight above but I would have to wait till night.I closed my eyes.

“Raph,I’m bored,”Mikey yelled,coming into my room.  
“Why?Go be bored away from here,”I said,facing away from him.He plopped himself beside me on the bed and lied down.He turned upside down and put his head on the floor.

“I’m bored of being bored ’because being bored is boring,”he moaned at the end putting his arms up for emphasis but landing flat on the floor.He was hanging upside down.  
“Ugh,go watch Crognard the hero or whatever that dumb show was called,”I said but my concentration was lost.I sighed.Mikey was still on the floor and silent for once in his life.  
“Mikey?”  
I pushed at his shoulder to get him to turn over but he recoiled at my touch.His arm was still not fully healed.I picked him up and helped him over to the sofa in the main room.  
“Sensei!Mikey’s arm got hurt,”I shouted but he didn't reply.Something was wrong.Extremely wrong.He always replies since his hearing is ‘impeccable’ as my smart brother Donnie would describe it.Donnie…  
I pushed open the sliding paper door to Splinter’s room but it was empty. It was cold as well.The bed was neat and tidy and his stick was not leaning against the stand.His meditation candles were burnt out and he had long since gone.

I suddenly got a wild idea of where he was.I ran back to Mikey and snatched his T-phone from his hands and began to dial.  
“Raph,Splinter said he was going out for a while today,in the early morning,”he said,his voice wavering.He was looking at me for an answer.  
I didn't meet his gaze and tried to ring him.Again and again.No answer.No answer.No.Answer.

The T.V began to blare its horrible static noise.Mikey fiddled with the remote and changed the channel with his one arm.The news channel.Channel 6 news.  
“Yes it's true Evan,Lindisfarn science centre are on the hunt for a missing giant humanoid rat.They found a body dropped of at their lab,they moved it in and sent it on a truck.It was due to arrive at the larger facilty but is five hours late.Now on to the doughnut shortage in Jo..”  
I threw my sai at the to in frustration and it cracked and shut down.I sighed and sat down in defeat.There were no more tears left to shed,we lost another of our family.  
I squeezed my eyes shut and blocked off the outside surroundings.I crossed my legs on the couch and faced Mikey.He didn't say a word.I did what Leo did.Channeled my anger into something useful.I began to count in Japenese,doing each sign stiffly and my hands began to glow in the soft golden light of healing.I opened my eyes and placed my hands on Mikey’s arm.The power left and I collapsed on the sofa.

I should have known it took a lot of strength.Inner strength.My mind was spinning.Mikey smiled waving his healed arm around in the air.He hugged me and I started to drift off.

Not yet.My brother needs me.Mikey stood before me with a serious glint in his eyes.  
“Don't worry Raph,I will set things right.You’re the best brother in the world.Rest now,please,”he comforted,placing a pillow under my head.My lips wouldn't even move to say thanks for I lost myself in the world of rest.

Mikey’s POV  
I swung my legs in the tire swing above the water.Now,I was really bored and lonely.Nobody was left.Raph had been asleep for hours but I couldn't bring myself to wake him.It took a lot of effort to drag him into the lab so he could sleep better.Plus,I wanted to watch T.V and he took the comfy seat.Although,I realised that the T.V was broken only afterwards so I had completely wasted my time.

I hummed and thought back to the happier days.Before Shredder attacked us.Before Leo was lost.Before Donnie was stolen.Before Raph was so serious.I’m going to set things right...after I get some pizza.Pizza always fixes things.

In a few minutes,I had called the pizza delivery guy and asked him to drop it off at April’s house.Well,not really asked.Okay,I didn't tell him to drop it there but they said I could get it for free with extra cheese.I couldn't resist the extra cheese so I agreed happily.

Anyway,been a long time since I saw her.Maybe she had some pizza for me too and ordered more.She must have told the pizzeria so that I’d visit it.Smart.Like Donnie.I waited behind a trash can in an alley next to her house.The lights were off and I didn't even notice the pizza had been dropped off at the doorstep.

My nose told me and my nose never deceives me.I knocked on the door.  
“April,are you home?It’s me Michaelangelo,”I asked but there was no sound.I put my ear to the door however it was to noisy out on the roads because of the Krang patrolling.Shredder was ruling the city now.

“The coolest turtle in all of New York!” I added.Strange that nobody noticed a giant me walking around.Usually they're all screaming and calling the police.  
I lost my thoughts when I heard shuffling and the quiet click of keys.The door creaked open slightly.Enough to let me in but not let me see who it was.I slid in and the door slammed shut behind me.The key clicked noiselessly but my ninja ears can pick up any noise nearby.

A lamp was lit and a bent figure walked into it’s light.Mr O’Neil who was my friend’s father.He was leaning on a stick heavily and his once ginger hair was a hedgehog of spikes.His clothes were normal though.Too normal.

I whipped out my nunchucks and prepared to strike.


	6. 6

“No need,it's me April’s father.April is upstairs with Casey Jones singing to some music,”he said calmly.I lowered my weapons but didn't put them away.Yet.I made my way up the stairs but stopped.

“If they’re singing then why are all the lights off and...why can't I hear them!”I asked.Mr O’Neil had a helpless look on his face and the light switched on.He didn't switch it on though.I looked up the stairs to see the alien robots known as Krang.The small squishy brains controlling robots with laser guns.They began to surround me.

The man had betrayed me.The Krang swarmed over me grabbing my arms,legs,head,feet.Everything.I hit them as much as possible but they were too strong.I didn't give up as they took me struggling out the door.

“I'm sorry.They took my daughter,my most precious one in the world.They said I would get to see her if I helped them,”he reasoned,his anxiety rising.

“April would never do this!She would never want you to either!”I shouted before the Krang stuffed my mouth with a cloth.I looked back catching a glimpse of a Kramg droid with the traitor.

“Here is a photo of the one known as April O’Neil.Unfortunately the one known as Shredder wished you to join her,”he droned and threw Mr O’Neil out the house.

A droid jabbed a needle into my thigh and my body went slack along with my mind.I had abandoned my brother.

Shredder’s POV  
“What do you want now?”  
Insolent fool.Why would the inferior turtle question the likes of me?It was the clever brother but his time here had taken its toll.He had officially what the teenagers say these days ‘lost it’.  
Stockman was hovering next to me,waiting for my signal to knock him out with electricity.  
The purple masked turtle laughed crazily.His eyes held no fear just resentment.  
“Go on then.I don't care anymore.I have nothing to live for.Nobody left.My brothers were never caught.Yes,I overheard you talking about it.My Sensei is dead and now I'm free to join him,”he challenged me.  
He dared!  
I raised my hand up to stop the fly from pulling the lever.Tigerclaw walked into my throne room and bowed.  
“The Krang have bought the expected visitor.”  
The droids marched in holding the youngest turtle by his arms.He was too weak from the injection they had knocked him out with.Perfect.

“Mikey!What have you done with him!” the turtle yelled but Tigerclaw easily restrained him.After so long under my imprisonment it's a wonder that he isn't dead already.  
“Donnie?Don’t worry,I'll be fine.Leo and Splinter.They’ll come,”he said between ragged breathes.  
It was my turn to laugh as the Krang hit him in the head with the back of a gun.His head hung low and he was unconscious.Not dead.

“I have no use of him at this moment.Take him as a parting gift.Do what you like droids but know this.I will come one day to take his life and he must be in perfect health and condition.I want them all to be at my feet,”I had warned them and they left in a haste.

I was winning for I had devised the perfect plan from the start.  
What was their team without their leader in blue?

Raphael’s POV  
I replayed the recording for the last time in my head.I had heard it on my phone so many times since I was awake but I could hear it much better in my mind.With my father happy and not on his last straw.I had to get out of bed eventually and it has been a miracle Mikey didn't disturb me.I wrote down in the notebook.  
Going to go out to the Shredder’s lair to get Donnie back.Hope I make it back alive!

It was almost funny.Before it wasn't a problem going to have a sneak peak at the enemy.We had been there so many times and escaped without a scratch.But things change.

“Mikey!”  
He didn't shout back so I went to his room.He’s likely to be under the covers playing games.I looked into his room.There was the glow of the T-phone under the blankets.There was something weird though.His lights were on but he turns them off when he plays on his phone.Something wasn't right.

“Mikey!”  
I yanked back the covers.He wasn't there.Just the phone.I grabbed it and got to the kitchen as fast as I could.No turtle cooking here.  
The phone buzzed violently but I was too panicked to open it.

“Mikey!”  
I checked the lab.  
“Mikey!”  
I checked the dojo.  
“Mikey!”  
I checked my brother’s empty rooms.  
“Mikey?”  
Something was definitely wrong.I opened the T-phone with quivering hands.  
It was a message from my little brother.

If you want both of your brothers back alive.Come to Calley’s hairdresser boutique.Exchange for yourself.

Now he wanted me.I picked up my sais and ran.Ran.Ran.Ran  
No way he was speaking the truth but if he was I had to take the risk.I was the last one standing freely and I didn't deserve that.Not if the rest weren't here.  
I softly landed at the meeting spot.Nobody was about.Such an odd place to meet.Not even the streetlights were on.I was really close to Shredder’s place too…

I tensed.It was too late though.In a single swipe Rahzar had taken my said from me with his bony,elongated claws.Tigerclaw came up from behind me with a knife at my throat.

“You lied!Where are they?”  
Fishface approached me.I wanted to kick him so bad but that would be the death of me.Don’t doubt Tigerclaw’s skills or aim.

“Not exactly amigo.Your brothers are here,”he showed me a box.They were in a box?It was the size of my fist.Which would be in someone's face right now if I wasn't hopefully outnumbered.

He tampered with the box till a light glowed and it projected a screen onto the wall.That was why the chose this place.It was dark.

I squinted to see.The screen was split in two.One was Donnie,in a lab.The other Mikey in a cell staring at canister of yellowish pink liquid.

That was a very discrete description.My brothers were at a breaking point.Shredder was merciless.A thoughtless,careless monster.He was inhuman.He had no heart or I would gladly rip it out.

I charged at Fishface who backed away but Tigerclaw shot.It was a stun ray so I wasn't dead.I was slipping into unconciousness.

It was the end.I had failed.I had lost.I had caused all this.I was the last one.The last protector.I had fallen.I deserved it.


	7. Epilogue

The turtle limped into the lair.It didn't help that he couldn't feel his left arm.It didn't help that his body and mind were scarred.It didn't help that he had been alone for so long.

“Hello?Guys?Anyone?” he yelled but his voice was hoarse from shouting.It didn't help.  
He walked round the sofa,a slight grin crept up his face when he saw the smashed screen.So much like Raph,he thought.He looked into every room.Relieving the loss he had bought on his family.Now none of them were even her to welcome him.He didn't expect much.He never had.

I just wish they had remembered me,he thought as he sat down on a bed.Raphael’s bed.It was rumpled and there was a book carefully placed on the pillow.He gasped as he recognised it as his own.It didn't help his brother knew his secrets.The most deepest,darkest parts of his soul were engraved into that book.He opened it and looked at his own last entry.A teardrop seeped into the paper.He turned the page expecting to see blank lines but was shocked to see them filled with the terrible writing of his brother.

Lucky,I taught him to write when he was younger else I would be having a hard time right now,he thought.

He read every event since his passing.If only he had been there.If only he had reached them in time.He smiled as he read the words of the book.

I tried it as Leo would have done it…  
I did it but I don't think Leo would have…  
I wish I wasn't leader,I can never be like Leo….

The words made him sadden even more.  
I wish he hadn't left me,it's all my fault.

Over and over his brother had wrote them till they were the only thing swimming in Leo’s mind.

I should have come back,it's my fault Raph for leaving you,he thought.

It didn't help that the book was soaked with tears.It didn't help that the book slammed on the ground after it slipped out of his grasp.

Hope I make it back alive!

He picked it up and a paper slipped out.It was a message to him.  
Leo I knew you were still alive.I’m going to save them like you would have done.If you ever in a million chances stumble upon this,know that I never gave up.

Raph had believed he had been alive.He would do the same.He would save them.Mikey.Raph.Splinter.Donnie.April.Casey.All.

He got up.His face twisted in pain as his knee gave out below him.He crashed to the floor.It reminded him of the battle before with Shredder.The one who had given him this fatal injury.

Only this time,there was no one to pick him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At that is it guys,hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think.Sequel maybe?


End file.
